A stop band filter occurring over an anti-resonance frequency in a membrane is known to control noise transmission through structures.
Conventional “tunable” acoustic absorption is tuned by selecting different materials or changing dimension configurations, in advance, to achieve soundproofing for specific uses or locations. Such a conventional pre-tunable acoustic absorption lacks active tailoring capability and is heavy and bulky.
What is need is a tunable acoustic barrier material that is capable of active frequency tailoring. Furthermore, what is needed is a lightweight tunable acoustic barrier material that is capable of active frequency tailoring.